


Markie's stories and other glories

by emo_markie



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_markie/pseuds/emo_markie
Summary: I have a wild imagination.I have a wild love for writing.And now I have a book where I can put the two together.[Open for requests]





	1. Chapter 1

I have a lot of ideas for fanfiction and I love to write.

This book will have some of my own stories but I'm also taking requests. I'm into so many fandoms that I can't put a list so just comment or message me.

Hope you have as much fun reading this as me writing it.


	2. An Unnoticed Photoshoot

I didn't want to alarm him at first. He just showed up at the right fucking moment and, oh my god, I'm glad he did.

I was taking photographs of the landscape. The rich blue of the sea was almost hypnotising and the rusty bridge above it filled with people made it seem a masterpiece. It was perfect, or so it seemed.

A strange man suddenly appeared. He stopped right in front of me, not even noticing that he was actually posing like a goddam god. He was facing me backwards and was wearing a cute fedora. I had no idea of who he was but it didn't really matter and I wasn't at all complaining about the lack of sight. My camera started to focus on this man and the pictures that I took appeared too flawless to even exist.

After a good period of time, the stranger started to walk away. I simply sighed sadly and turned the camera off. Yet something was forcing me to run after the man and that's exactly what my legs did. Moving like there was no tomorrow, I only stopped when my hand had tapped his shoulder and his eyes were looking right into my own. They were crystal blue and filled with so much kindness and warm it made me flush.

'S-so this is going to sound super weird and I apologise in advance...' I tried to not make the situation more awkward than it already was and I was failing miserably.

'It's ok, don't worry about it.' He reassured gently, laughing a bit at the end.

I breathe in and out.

'I'm a photographer and I was just taking some pictures of the river and suddenly you showed up and I started to photograph you because honestly, you looked so hot and I just couldn't resist.' I speed-talked, pulling my camera from my neck and showing him the photos.

He looked confused while I was taking but once I showed him I think he understood what I was trying to say. Instead of been looked at with a face of disgust I was blessed with a blinding smirky-smile that I couldn't look away from.

'These are actually really good. Are you a professional?' He asked curiously.

'No, god I wish. I just happen to be really good at one of my pastimes.' I replied, grateful for the compliment.

We started to talk about photography and I learned that he was a musician and was used to people taking pictures of him, even though he enjoyed my pictures way more than the ones he was kind of forced to pose for. 

We walked and talked for the rest of the day and we might have exchanged phone numbers. And now he might or not be asleep in my bed naked.

»-«

I have an unhealthy obsession with this man ugh


End file.
